A Butterfly Full Of Wonder
Plot Hilary and her friends are out looking for some insects. But this doesn’t stop Hilary. She imagines herself to the jungle where the Guppies find a lost butterfly named Flutter. When they discovered that she’s lost. The Guppies set out on an adventure to bring Flutter back to Butterfly Cove. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jonah Ain as Colin # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends outside in the yard.) * Hilary: “Hey Guys. Look, an ant.” * Colin: “Hey Guys. Look at this spider.” * Koby: “Don’t get all tied up.” * Nicole: “Guys. Look, a beetle.” * Hilary: “Hmm. I wonder what we’ll discover next.” (Hilary looks at the flower and it began to sparkle. Then, she was on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Hey Kipper. Everything’s looking beautiful in the jungle today.” (The Guppies swam by.) * Goby: “This way everybody. Follow me.” (The Guppies followed Goby.) * Goby: “Whoo-Hoo. Yeah.” (A couple of butterflies started flying. A butterfly slightly landed on Molly’s nose.) * Molly: “Wow.” * Gil: “Awesome.” * Oona: “Stunning.” * Nonny: “Stellar.” * Deema: “Cool.” * Molly: (Laughs). (Hilary lands her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Hello Everybody.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary.” * All: “Hey Hilary. Hello.” * Hilary: “What’s up.” * Molly: “We’re in the jungle with everyone else to look for insects.” * Goby: “I know they’re around here somewhere.” * Oona: “Hey Guys. Look. All I found is spiders.” (Two spiders are busy spinning their web.) * All: (Laughing). * Molly: “Don’t get yourselves tied up in a big knot spiders.” (They swam off.) * Nonny: “Hey Guys. Look. All I found are some ants.” * Hilary: “Cool.” * Zach: “Awesome.” * Leah: “Amazing.” (Then Goby hears something.) * Goby: “Guys. Listen. I think there’s something else over here.” (A butterfly flew out of the bushes and landed on a flower.) * Goby: “Cool. A butterfly. And it’s blue.” * Nonny: “It’s a blue morpho butterfly. They’re rare alright.” * Goby: “You’re so cute and blue. I think I‘ll call you Flutter.” * Molly: “Hi Flutter.” * Hilary: “Hello Flutter.” * Molly: “What are you doing out here all by yourself.” * Hilary: “Are you okay.” (Gil and Oona swam over to Flutter.) * Glimmer: “Huh.” * Chloe: “What.” * Oona: “Uh Oh Guys.” * Zach: “What is it.” * Leah: “What’s wrong with Flutter.” * Gil: “I think she’s lost.” * All: (Gasping). * Hilary: “Oh no. That’s terrible.” * Molly: “Poor little butterfly. Gee, I wonder where she lives.” * Goby: “Hmm. Butterflies live together somewhere in the jungle.” * Gil: “Maybe we should use the magic crystal ball to find out where butterflies live.” * Deema: “Good idea.” * Hilary: “Alright. Let's do it.” * Molly: “Do your thing Genies.” * Genies: “Okay.” (The Genies made the magic crystal ball appear.) * Goby: “Magic Crystal Ball.” * Deema: “Where oh where do butterflies live.” * Gil: “And show us all.” (The Magic Crystal Ball shows a place called Butterfly Cove.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 3